A New Beginning
by waitingforyouonce
Summary: Set after Disciple – Oliver wasn't the only one to see Clark and Lois together at the Ace of Clubs. Lana was there as well. What happens when the two run into each other. Lana/Oliver


**Present**

Lana Lang has just returned home after an exhausting day at work. As she walks into her bedroom she takes off her jacket and bends down to take off her boots. She begins to unbutton her blouse when she hears a throat clear.

She spins around and sees Oliver Queen reclining in her bed. He is shirtless and despite the sheet covering his lap, she knows he is completely naked underneath.

"What are you doing here?" She asks with a mixture of surprise and little arousal.

"I missed you. I figured I would surprise you this time".

Oliver's trademark smile is prevalent and she can tell he is sincere. She gives him a smile in response and continues to stare at him.

"Why don't you join me?" Oliver sits up a bit and rubs the spot in the bed next to him.

She walks over toward the bed to sit down when he grabs her and pulls her on top of him. He kisses her frantically and she moans softly. His hands caress her body and he strips her until she is as naked as he is.

He rolls them over, pulls her thighs apart and slips swiftly inside of her. Oliver continues to kiss her ardently as he thrusts gently.

In a quick move that surprises Oliver, Lana turns them over so she is on top. She smiles mischievously and starts to ride him slowly. His head lolls back and forth in pleasure and he can help, but think that this is the best it's ever been.

With that he sits up so Lana is in his lap and he starts to kiss her breasts, moving to her neck, her jaw, and finally her lips.

Later after many climaxes they collapse in heap on the bed. Lana lays her head against his chest and he quickly wraps his arms around her gently stroking her back. They lay together comfortable in their silence until Lana gradually falls into slumber. Oliver can't help but smile as he takes in the glow of skin. She's always beautiful, but the way she looks in afterglow always gets to him.

He happily continues to stare as his mind drifts to the beginning of their relationship.

**6 months ago**

Oliver sadly watches Lois walk away with Clark heading to another part of the Ace of Clubs. He was hoping that when he made the declaration to Lois a few weeks ago that she would want to try again, but Clark was obviously who she wanted. Had it been another guy he might have tried harder to win her back, but Clark is a good friend that will treat her the way she deserves.

If he looks deeper inside himself he also would have to admit that his resurged feelings for Lois had more to do how he felt 3 years ago when they were together than anything. He was riding high on the Green Arrow gig and Oliver wanted to feel that way again. In the long run Lois choosing Clark is for the best because his feelings are genuine and not some misguided attempt to cling to the past.

Lana watches the entire exchange from the balcony and isn't quite sure what to think at first. The last time she saw Clark she tearfully walked away from him because she literally became poison to him due to her kryptonite exposure. It's been about a year since then and she has been free of power suit and kryptonite poisoning for a months now, but she's hesitated on coming back for several reasons. The main reason is because she was unsure about her relationship with Clark. When they restarted their relationship after Chloe's wedding things didn't feel the same. She'd be lying if she didn't admit to noticing the vibes between Lois and Clark when she returned, but she figured she imagined things since Clark seemed entirely focused on her.

Now watching Lois and Clark together she realizes that she and Clark were both clinging to their past relationship because it seemed it easier to. While a most of her is happy for Clark, there is a part of her that is sad and misses what they had. And with that she decides to hail a cab and head back to her hotel. She cuts through an alley not realizing that there is someone behind her…

After a drink Oliver leaves the Ace of clubs and is heading to his car when he hears a woman scream and man's voice shout "Give me the damn purse!"

He rushes over towards the alley where the sound is coming from and he sees a large man gripping a woman's arm. Oliver assesses the situation and realizes the guy doesn't have a weapon on him so he can help without putting her in danger.

He begins to rush over when the woman executes a perfect defensive move on the mugger. The guy falls to ground and the momentum causes the woman to fall as well. When Oliver sees him attempt to get back up, he takes a swing at him before he can fully rise again knocking him out cold.

"Miss are you ok?" he asks helping the woman up. When he really takes a look at the woman he squeaks out a surprised. "Lana?"

"Oliver." Lana responds just as surprised.


End file.
